StarCraft
StarCraft is a popular RTS game by Blizzard Entertainment. It is a ripoff of World of WarCraft. It is essentially just WarCraft in space. It was released in 1998, but the concept of A-clicking was not invented until 2005 so it took people seven years to be able to beat the game. An expansion called Brood War was released in the same year, and introduced the concept of "chivalry" to the world. Then StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty came out and saved eSports. Then the Heart of the Swarm expansion was released and ruined eSports. Finally, in 2015, Legacy of the Void was released and marked a new era for gaming as we know it. StarCraft III is predicted for a June 2033 release, in the joint release of the "3" bundle including HL3, L4D3, TF3, Portal 3, and KOTOR 3. There are three races that people play as in StarCraft. The first is the Terran race, or the humans. The Terrans are the most balanced race in the game. They don't like overpowered advantages or cheese, and enjoy OP things like spawning free workers, free detection, free supply drops, lifting off their buildings, and walling off areas for maximum turtling protection. Unfortunately, Barracks and Command Centers can not yet auto-produce units, as the technology is not there yet. They also have the best faction in the StarCraft universe, the U.E.D. Next is the Zerg, which no one really knows how to play and people have just been making it up as they go along since Brood War. Since not even the professionals know what they're doing, pro Zerg players have been known to mash their heads on the keyboard repeatedly. Sometimes this results in a win, and this strategy is known as a "6 pool." To assist with making this unplayable race more tolerable, Blizzard added Swarm Hosts, which serve to create free units. Then finally is the Protoss,a race. Protoss are the best race in the game. Listed here are some reasons why. * Exhibit A: esports players like herO, Lilbow, MaNa, and Ted. * Exhibit B: Cheese (void rays). * Exhibit C: Tassadar. * Exhibit D: Zeratul. * Exhibit E: This video. They also have THE BEST LORE. BY FAR. STOP REMOVING THIS. While Blizzard have nerfed dat toss (nerfing chrono boost, nerfing Adepts, removing Mothership wormhole, 16 second warp-ins, Dragoon pathing, etc.), the Protoss have always bounced back and come out catching up with the other OP races, and they have set an example of what a race should be in an RTS. Terran 5 Terran 5, or "Conquest", is the fifth mission in the StarCraft series. It is literally impossible. Everything beyond that story-wise is pure fan fiction, and people wonder if they even created missions at all beyond Terran 5 or if it truly was the end of the game. One of the reasons it is unbeatable is that there is a body of water between the player and enemy bases, so players naturally would not think to go down there. There is also a glitch on this level where the player's Wraiths do not shoot. Times While the mission is literally impossible through advanced hacking of the game some have beaten the level only to be banned from battle.net forever and punched in the face by the killer of E-Sports himself, Dustin Browder. Below are a list of times on the hacked level. Below are times on the fan made level 'Terran 7' The Players Below is the list of the Local Beecher Group players of StarCraft, their race, their highest ranked level, their campaign progress and their highest campaign difficulty achieved thus far. Category:Activities and Events